Every time we touch
by LADY LOLITA SCARLET
Summary: un one shot medio románticon de mi ship favorito Grimmichi. Ichigo se cuestiona su relación con Grimmjow. Soy horrible con los resúmenes. fluff, yaoi, BL.


**_Bleach no me pertenece o sus personajes son de la autoría de Tite Kubo. Las canciones son de sus respectivos autores._**

Every time we touch by Casacada.Every time we touch

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling

And every time we kiss I swear I could fly

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last

Need you by my side

'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static

And every time we kiss I reach for the sky

Can't you hear my heart beat so I can't let you go

Want you in my life

Cancion: Every time we touch

Era extraño para el encontrarse en esa situación aunque su vida no era lo que el podía catalogar de ordinaria para una persona de su edad, pero el amor y las relaciones no era algo en lo que el pensara. Pensaba de hecho que pelear con huecos lo exentaba de tener los problemas propias de los adolescentes de su edad pero vaya si se equivoco. Al parecer tantos golpes en las constantes peleas, le habían arruinado parte de su cerebro en especial la que se encargaba del sentido común, ya que esto no tenia otra explicación. El era un héroe por decirlo de algún modo, tenia una misión y personas que contaban y confiaban en el y él... las estaba traicionando por algo que podía fácilmente calificarse de capricho adolescente...pero... ¿Era en realidad solo un capricho? Lo que era sin lugar a dudas, era una gran estupidez. En el mundo había alrededor de siete billones de personas, en su país habían varios millones de hombres y mujeres jóvenes y bien parecidos , en la sociedad de almas también habían personas bastante agradables a la vista incluso el no era tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta de los sentimientos de algunas chicas hacia el, ya que el no era nada feo pero de todas las posibles personas el venia a enamorarse como quinceañera de nada mas y nada menos que !Grimmjow Jaegarjaquez! !Un hueco! !El enemigo! La sexta espada del ejercito de Aizen, es verdad que uno no decide de quien se enamora pero esto era el destino dándole un golpe muy bajo. La parte de su cerebro que aun funcionaba le gritaba que esta situación debía de terminar, que estaba caminado por terreno minado y cuando esto explotara iba a terminar muy mal. Además ¿Por que Grimmjow debía de estar siendo sincero? El jamas le había dicho que lo amara ni una sola vez, el podía estar engañadolo y el Ichigo cayendo redondo como un imbécil. Lo mas probable nada entre ellos fuese real y el estaba arriesgándose por una ilusión... pero si era así entonces ¿Por que no podía dejarlo? ¿Por que sentía que era mas fácil para el no respirar? Pero debía de ser fuerte, la próxima vez que lo viera debía ver a través de sus irresistibles ojos azules, a través de esa sonrisa prepotente y no ceder, tratarlo como lo que era un arrancar, un enemigo, debía resistir el era un segador de almas, no una niñita enamorada, esto debía de acabar la próxima vez volvieran a ser lo que debían enemigos naturales.

La luna se filtraba por las ventanas de Ichigo, el arrancar que que miraba desde fuera esbozo una sonrisa al empujar el cristal y comprobar que estaba abierta, entro a la habitación , dejo a pantera apoyada en el escritorio un acto que al principio le costaba pero bueno el no iba a buscar pelea, Ichigo estaba dormido se veía tan hermoso, nada que ver con el shinigami sustituto, o el chico que siempre andaba por ahí con el ceño fruncido... pero el sabia que Ichigo era mas que eso, le gustaba verlo dormir pero el deseaba mas que eso necesitaba a Ichigo, necesitaba sus besos, su calor, su aroma. Se sentó el la cama junto a Ichigo se inclino y lo beso en los labios, dulcemente algo de lo que el no se creía capaz pero con Ichigo el descubrió sentimientos que no pensó tener, algo mas que odio y sed de sangre, sed de peleas, algo mas que la rabia, algo mas que la soledad y la rudeza de hueco mundo. Ichigo se movió en sueños, Grimmjow acaricio su desordenado cabello Zanahoria, los ojos avellana del sustituto comenzaron a abrirse lentamente.

-Grimm- dijo en un susurro.

-Despierta Ichi.- le susurro Grimmjow y lo beso.

Ichigo despertó y recordó todo lo que había planeado decir, la forma en que debía comportarse... pero es que cada vez que se tocaban el se llenaba de ese sentimiento, ahora Grimm lo besaba apasionadamente y el podía jurar que volaba, ¿como decirle que se detuviera si estaba sintiendo eso? Los brazos de Grimm lo envolvían, creando una fortaleza donde se sentía con derecho a ser vulnerable, Grimmjow se fue inclinando hasta estar totalmente encima de él, las manos de Ichigo como en automático comenzaron a despojarlo de su uniforme de arrancar y a la vez Grimm lo despojaba de su ropa y sus ridículamente ajustados pantalones, sus cuerpos se deseaban, cada vez que su piel entraba en contacto con la del otro el podía sentir la estática, podía sentir el latido de sus corazones desbocados, sus bocas hambrientas explorándose, cuando sintieron la necesidad de respirar se quedaron mirándose uno en los ojos del otro.

-Ichi- dijo Grimmjow con la voz cargada de deseo, mirándose en esos ojos avellana en los que sentía podía perderse para siempre.

-Grimm..yo.. - Quería decirle tantas cosas, cosas que habitaban en su mente desde hacia un tiempo, tal vez esas palabras que se esperan que uno le exprese a la persona que ama por que eso era amor esa sensación que llenaba su pecho,esa sensación dulce y dolorosa al mismo tiempo ¿Cierto, así era el amor?- Hay tantas cosas que quisiera decirte... y yo.

Grimmjow lo miraba con una expresión dulce una que solo Ichigo conocía y que aun le sorprendía que el otro fuese capaz de expresar.

Las palabras se atascaban en la garganta de Ichigo la situación había tomado un rumbo muy diferente al que el pensó cuando Grimm no estaba frente a el !Demonios! ¿Sus ojos siempre habían sido tan azules?

-Grimmjow yo en verdad...

Grimmjow acaricio el rostro de Ichigo y lo beso.

-Esta bien, no es necesario que digas nada porque cada vez que nos tocamos puedo sentir que es real, porque cada vez que te beso me siento vivo.

-Y es tan difícil estar sin ti... tener que fingir que te odio frente a todo el mundo.

-Pero cuando te tengo entre mis brazos todo esta bien. - concluyo Grimmjow volviéndolo a besar como si fuera un moribundo e Ichigo su única salvación, había tanto deseo, tanta pasión en sus caricias que las palabras eran innecesarias, de todos modos ambos eran mejor con los actos que con las palabras, así que Grimm se volvió a separar de Ichigo solo para buscar el lubricante que estaba en el lugar de siempre, después de aplicar una generosa cantidad en sus dedos bajo hasta quedar frente al miembro dolorosamente duro de Ichigo, le abrió bien las piernas beso la parte interior de sus muslos, luego los mordió delicadamente, Ichigo se derretía con estas caricias, con esas demostraciones de deseo, le parecía tan paradójico que el hombre que podía matar y destruir tan fácil con sus manos mostrara tal delicadeza con el en esos momentos. Finalmente Grimmjow tomo el miembro de Ichigo lo envolvió en su boca y empezó a introducir primero un dedo muy cuidadosamente y luego el otro, Ichigo se retorcía de placer, no podía aguantarlo, Grimmjow disfrutaba estas reacciones en el cuerpo de Ichigo. Este se sintió morir cuando Grimmjow se retiro de pronto pero luego al sentir la invasión en su cuerpo su mente volvió a quedar en blanco, Grimm espero unos momentos a que Ichi se acomodara antes de empezar a moverse primero lentamente, subiendo el ritmo gradualmente, los gemidos contenidos de Ichigo llenaban la habitación, frases a medias ininteligibles, susurros de amor incomprensibles, una sinfonía de pasión compartida de amor que no se expresaba con palabras.

-!Oh Grimm, si,así mas! -Eran las únicas frases que podía hilar la cabeza de Ichigo que poseían algún sentido en ese concierto de susurros.

-Ichigo, mi Ichi, solo mio.

El shinigami no podía aguantar mas la sensación, era demasiado para el, sabia que terminaría en cualquier momento, se esforzaba por no gritar y causar un revuelo innecesario que terminaría en desastre y una escena muy vergonzosa.

-Grimm.. voy a.. -no termino la frase cuando descargo todo su perlado liquido en su propio pecho y el de Grimmjow. Este ultimo al sentir las paredes internas de Ichigo contraerse y ese cálido liquido caer en el no puedo evitarlo y descargo todo su semilla en el interior de Ichigo, colapsando encima de el, cuando recupero el aliento rodó de encima de Ichigo acostándose a su lado mirándole con esa cara llena de satisfacción.

Te amo.. Ichi berry. -Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente.

Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron de par en par eran palabras que jamas pensó escuchar de los labios de Grimmjow. Ichi lo beso disfrutando de la cálida sensación de tenerlo a su lado, se acomodo para dormir abrazado a Grimmi no importa lo estúpido que era dormir juntos en la casa de Ichigo como si fuera de lo mas normal, ni lo loco de su relación porque cada vez que se tocaban el sabia que era ese sentimiento era real y era de ellos.

A/N: Espero que no haya sido tan tortuoso de leer, prometo mejorar en las próximas entregas. Y si tienen alguna canción que les haga pensar en Grimmichi déjenme saber en los comentarios.

PS: Tambien la estoy publicando en


End file.
